Suffocated
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Law decides to join Luffys crew as they set from Punk Hazard,Luffys overjoyed while the rest of the crew remains skeptical,but when Laws brutal past comes back to threaten him,will he be forced to face it alone or will the strawhats helpd defend their newest Nakama from danger?sorry,suck at summaries,pls read!x3
1. Join my crew!

_**Just a new story I'm trying out to get the creative juices flowing using my favorite two people from one piece except I'm gonna try and include more of other people interactions as well,and this one isn't a yaoi,nope...just a whole lot of nakamaship and stuff like that,not really any pairings or OC,so yeah...enjoy!**_

_**And don't forget to review pls!It helps me a lot thank you!x3  
**_

chapter one:Join my crew!

"Luffy,we're ready to go!"The orange haired navigator yelled down from above towards the strawhat wearing teen who stood in the snow throwing around snowballs with the long nosed sniper of the crew while laughing his usual idiotic laugh

Nami felt a vein pop in her forehead watching the two prancing around cheering in joy"oh those two..."the navigator began emitting a dangerous aura that the others of the crew recognized all too well,the swordsman being the first to back away from the dangerous short tempered woman seeing the clenched fists at her sides when he noticed something afar on the top of a snow covered hill

'is that...'

* * *

A small ghost of a smile appeared across the dark doctors lips as he stood atop the snow covered hill with his nodachi leaned against his shoulder in a relaxed position as he watched the strawhats prepare to disembark,the captain playing around in the snow with the man with the long nose tossing around snowballs and such as Law turned his back towards them beginning to backtrack his way through the treks of snow...

He came to a stop in front of the now empty fortress looking it over with hollow eyes looking deep in thought when he heard the crunching of snow beneath shoes,slowly he turned seeing none other than the familiar face of the hapy-go-lucky strawhat captain

"strawhat..."he muttered i acknowledgement seeing the other smile at him,however Laws expression remained indifferent while gray orbs peered over the younger boys shoulder in search of something that didn't seem to be there

"You're alone?"he asked slightly amused at the fact his crew had let someone so accident prone to venture off alone despite just having defeated the major threat of the island...Luffy nodded happily"Of course i am!"

Luffys brown eyes seemed to glow brightly in the icy terrain that surrounded them giving Law a strange feeling of comfort for some reason which he brushed off as being nothing...

"I wanted to ask you something..."The rubbery captain began still wearing that carefree smile of his as Law had turned his attention back to the tall building briefly"Oh?"came the slightly amused response"Yeah,i wanted to know if you wanted to come aboard with us?"Law turned to look over his shoulder at the younger boy,his lips formed a thin line as he did so

Luffy however remained unaffected by the subtle increase in the pirate doctors dark aura,easily oblivious to the thickening lines around his piercing gray orbs"whaddya say,Trafal-guy?"Luffy continued to press,he had really wanted Law to join and wasn't about to take no for an answer

"No"

Luffys smile slowly dissolved in a look of confusion as the teen tilted his head holding his prized strawhat atop it while folding his arms against his chest"no?"he repeated quizzically"How come?"

Law gave an exasperated sigh through his nose now turning fully to face the other"strawhat,like i keep telling you, . enemies."Law stated matter-of-factly

"But..you saved me"Luffy countered,Law remained silent for a moment as flashbacks of Marineford ran through his mind followed by the strawhats rampage on the coast of Amazon Lily"My answer stands,and also you still owe me for nearly destroying my ship..."The dark doctor responded in a flat tone causing Luffy to laugh,much to his annoyance

"I fail to see what's so funny?"Luffy paused for a moment giving Law a straight face as he spoke"your just like Nami"Law blinked for a moment,Nami was...his navigator,right?

"I like it when your around Law"Luffy finished making Law once again come to a halt in his steps,his gray eyes fixed to the snow below his feet hearing Luffys words"what do you mean?"Law muttered

"I don't know,you seem nice and,when I'm around you for some reason things like Aces death don't seem to bother me as much,which is why want you to join my crew!"Luffy said smiling once again not noticing the shadow that now covered Laws eyes

"So then..you want me around?"

Luffy blinked looking at him strangely before responding"of course i do,you're my friend!"

"friend,huh?"Law said turning to look back at the boy with something that Luffy hadn't expected to see in the usually emotionless gray orbs,they were grief stricken and filled with sorrow

"You wouldn't want me as your friend strawhat,trust me..."Law turned away once more taking another step forward when a rubbery hand grabbed hold of his wrist"Of course i do,Law...let's be friends from now on,okay?"Luffy said in an almost pleading voice

Law remained silent for what seemed like the longest time contemplating the strawhats words in his mind before reaching a silent decision"alright...if you really want,then i will join your crew"Law finally said in a shaky breath

"YAHOO!"

* * *

"What do you mean he ran off!?"Nami said cratering a fist into the poor snipers skull knocking him to the floor as she turned her flaming eyes towards a startled swordsman jabbing a finger at him"Zoro,go find him!"

"Why me!?"the swordsman responded seriously annoyed at the constant yelling of the woman in front of him right now,she stepped forward about to crater her fist into his skull as well when the archeologist calm voice stopped her"it would appear he's back..."

"Finally!"Nami said acting as though nothing had happened with her hands on her hips

"And it would appear he is with Law"

"WHAT!?"

"oi,hey everyone!"Luffy called from down below waving his arms wildly in the air with Law saying something beside him causing him to laugh idiotically as a response as Law merely shook his head giving a sigh

"w-w-what should we do!?"Usopp stuttered beginning to feel his legs tremble wildly as he peered over seeing the dreaded surgeon of death beside his captain,with the orange haired navigator peering beside him,a look of fear plastered on her face as well

"Well we can't just leave them down there,might as well let em on board-

Zoro began before receiving a hard fist to the head courtesy of Nami"And why the hell would we do that!?That guys trouble,i mean just look at all the shit he put us through!"Nami snapped

"You mean you,i don't recall having him do anything to me!"Zoro rebuffed rubbing his now swollen head before receiving yet another hard whack!

"MELLORINE~3don't worry Nami-swan,i shall protect you with my life from that madman!"The blonde cook sang noodle dancing towards the royally pissed navigator before familiar laughter rang in their ears causing them all to turn and see Luffy and Law now standing on deck,Laws expression remained stoic while Luffy merely continued laughing at his nakamas antics

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?"the rest of the crew except for robin of course yelled either punching or kicking their captain in the face and sending him flying

"And you!"Nami said pointing an accusing finger at the dark doctor who simply regarded her with those piercing gray eyes sending a slight shiver up the navigators spine"w-what are you doing on our ship!?"Law remained silent thinking about the best way to answer before shrugging

"I don't have to tell you"Namis jaw hit the floor before stomping up to him,far closer than most would dare to go"like hell you don't!"Law felt his eyes narrow ever so slightly at the woman before him who,in his opinion,was seriously pushing her luck right now with him"You're not the captain,so i don't have to answer to you"and with that Law preceeded to walk away leaving a now stunned Nami

"w-whoa,did you just see that?"Usopp whispered to a recovered Zoro who had watched the exchange with amusement"he just stood up to Nami and didn't get hit or anything"Usopp finished before the said navigator turned towards them with eyes aflame and sharpened teeth

"what was that!?"she snarled causing the sniper to shriek away in terror as Zoro merely turned and walked off towards the weight room still hiding a light smile on his face

"Hold on a minute everyone!"Luffy said now fully recovered as he wrapped a rubbery arm around Laws shoulders pulling him close"i have an important announcement!"

The others stood waiting for their captain to continue

Trafal-guy wants to join our crew!"Luffy yelled happily causing about several of the crews jaws to hit the floor this time and the idea of severing all the boys internal organs to look very appealing to the said pirate doctor

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	2. Inner conflicts

**_Just heads up,i will probably be making a lot of fanfictions where Law somehow joins the strawhats because i really,really want him to even though i'm sure he won't T^T_**

**_I personally think having him and luffy together would be hilarious since Luffy is dense,lovable and sometimes difficult to deal with,and Law is intelligent,distant and doesn't seem to like interacting too much,they would both be forced out of their elementx3_**

_**Anyway,Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3**_

chapter two:inner conflict

"Luffy,we need to talk!"came the voice of one peeved off navigator as she glared at her captain with hostility gleaming in her amber colored eyes causing the rubber boy to tilt his head in confusion at the look of anger and annoyance on the woman's face"Sure Nami,what's up?"

"Just what the hell were you thinking bringing guy aboard our ship,he's our enemy!"Nami stated with her hands on her hips seeing Luffy process her words for a moment before a bright,cheeky smile spread onto his face"Oh,you mean Law!yeah,isn't he great?"

/Wham!/

"No dammit!Listen to me!"Nami rebuffed after cratering her herculean-like fist into her dense captains head resulting in a swollen lump forming on top of it

* * *

*In the kitchen*

Sanji was bus washing the dishes from the breakfast he made,pausing to blow out a wisp of smoke when he heard the door swing open turning to see none other than the oss haired swordsman step in while stifling a yawn as he made his way towards the table

"Oi,marimo what's with all the shouting going on out there?"Sanji questioned receiving nothing but a shrug as a response from the other"go look for yourself,lousy two-bit cook!"

"Oh,you wanna say that again you moss head!?"Sanji rebuffed as he and Zoro were instantly in one anothers face in a matter of seconds,the dishes forgotten as sanji raised his leg weighing it down against the swordsman's blade""what was that,Curly-brow?"

They were so wrapped up in the fighting they didn't notice a third person enter the kitchen in search of the idiotic captain,his piercing colored orbs landing on the two nakama locked in combat with one another as they dished out the same insults to each other

'What a strange bunch...'Law thought before noticing the pile of dirty dishes left unattended causing a small sigh to pass his lips as he made his way over"might as well do something useful..."he muttered surprised by how oblivious the other two were,it wasn't until he had put away the last clean dish that the swordsman had taken note of his presence

"Oi,what are you doing here?"the green haired man said causing the cook to turn around as well,Law shrugged with a look of indifference on his face as he merely turned to take his leave"I've been here for awhile actually and i have to say...neither of you two are very observant"At this both their faces flushed a deep crimson

"T-teme...!Just who do you think you are anyway!?"Sanji snapped as the dark doctor made his way to the door not looking back at them as he rested his hand on the handle to open the door to the deck pausing when he heard the cooks voice

"You think you can just put Nami-swan and everyone through hell and then act as though nothing happened!?"Sanji fumed stepping closer and grabbing onto Laws collar not caring about the consequences of his actions in the least as he glared at the pirate doctor"I don't give two shits about what Luffy says,you are and always will be nothing short of a pain in the ass!"

"Hey,that's enough!"Zoro called out somewhat surprised by the harshness of the cooks tone,remembering this was the guy who had saved Luffy from Marineford during a time when none of them were present,he didn't have to but he still did...

"If you're done...i wouldn't mind being released right about now?"Law replied with a small smirk directed at the royally pissed off cook who seemed to seriously be resisting the urge to smack this guy through the wall right now"You smug bastard...!"

* * *

*Back with Nami and Luffy*

"But Nami,i'm telling you..."Luffy began once more to an already fuming navigator ignoring the several lumps that had formed on his head from invoking her wrath"...he's really a nice guy,once you get to know him!"Luffy said with the same grin he always wore

"Honestly Luffy i don't understand how you can defend someone like him,i mean he doesn't care at all about us!"Nami said just before a loud crash was heard from down below coming from the kitchen

"W-what was that!?"Nami stammered peering over the ledge with Luffy beside her"Don't tell me those idiots are fighting again!"she said getting a hint of annoyance back in her tone

"You lousy...!"A familiar voice shouted before the blonde cook was restrained by Zoro grabbing onto him from behind"That's enough!"The first mate snarled trying to calm the infuriated cook as he looked over at the now recovered Law whom he had just witnessed getting kicked through the wall with one of Sanjis flaming kicks 'Why the hell didn't he defend himself!?'Zoro wondered fully aware that Law was not an opponent to be taken lightly and could've easily blocked the hit,or even dodge it

So why didn't he?

"Law!Are you alright!?"Luffy said jumping down from the upper deck where he stood with Nami who called out after him telling him not to approach him as it could be a trick of some kind causing Zoror to roll his eyes as Luffy ignored her

"I'm...fine"Law said in as even a voice as he could manage,though Zoro could hear the strain in the doctors voice as he gave small hack which was when Zoro saw a small amount of crimson spill onto the floor before he limped past a concerned Luffy sawing something about it being just a bruise

"Just what the hell was that!?"Luffy snapped turning towards the cook with a look of absolute fury,Zoro knew full well that if there was one thing Luffy wouldn't tolerate it was his nakama getting hurt,especially by one another like that...

"Luffy!I don't care what you say!I will NEVER consider that guy as my nakama!"Sanji huffed breaking free of Zoros hold on him as he stomped back into the kitchen

* * *

Law slid with his back against the wall clutching his abdomen and arm,he definitely had some broken ribs as well as internal bleeding,not to mention he probably broke his damn arm too with the force of the impact

"Dammit..."Law hissed through clenched teeth as he slowly rolled up the sleeve to see a dark purplish bruise already beginning to form realizing he would have to treat it soon as he forced himself to stand only to hear a cracking noise coming from his ankle as he nearly fell to the floor again stifling a small cry of pain that threatened to spill out as he forced himself to stand upright beginning to walk forward unaware of the pair of eye watching him

Zoro turned away after following the obviously wounded doctor down below the deck after Sanji had stormed off,a heavy grunt of disapproval formed in the swordsman's throat from the cooks actions,it was true Zoro had his doubts about the guy as well but that was no reason for acting the way he did

"Damn two bit cook,always leaving me to clean up your messes..."he grumbled making his way towards the medical bay knowing Law wasn't going to treat himself and Chopper wasn't aware of his injuries

* * *

*Later that night*

Law stifled another groan of pain as he shifted in on of the big comforter chairs in the library feeling his breath start to hitch a bit too focused on the pain to hear the opening of the door behind him until a hand gently rested on his shoulder causing him to tilt his head back a bit seeing the familiar face of Roanoa Zoro staring back at him

"Come on,everyone's asleep..."the swordsman grunted gesturing for the pirate doctor to follow him as he turned to take his leave,Law remained still slowly turning to face the floor while holding his bad arm

"What's wrong?"Zoro asked pausing at the door"Can you walk?"he asked in a serious tone still receiving no response form the surgeon of death except that of a silent nod as he forced himself onto his feet slowly walking past the swordsman with a shadow covering his eyes as the first mate lead him to the medical bay of the ship

"What are we doing here?"Law asked softly

"Well,you maybe able to fool Luffy but not me...I know your hurt,more so than you let on to my captain"The swordsman stated pulling out some bandages and gauze from one of the cabinets and placing them on a small table by the bed"Now you can either help me seeing that you're a doctor and i have no idea what I'm doing..."

Law furrowed his brows lightly looking at the swordsman square in the eye

"...Or i can patch you up by myself,wither way though i intend to make sure you get taken care since my captain would be upset otherwise"Law swallowed a lump that arose in his throat as he thought for a moment"Alright..."

Law took a deep breath sitting at the edge of the bed as Zoro went to work taking care of his arm first saying that was probably the easiest"Roanoa-san..."Law mumbled softly getting the strawhats first mates attention"Just Zoro's fine"

"Zoro,why are you doing this anyway?I mean don't you feel the same as you cook-

"Heh,you clearly don't pat attention for someone with a bounty higher than Luffys,Me and that idiot cook couldn't give a damn about what the other thinks,and i stand by what my captain says,since he said your nakama now,i can't very well just turn my back on you now can i?"The swordsman reasoned finishing the wrapping of the pirate doctors arm moving to work on the broken ribs and such when he felt the other trembling lightly beneath his touch

"Law,are you..."he paused seeing the small droplets of tears falling from the usually cold,stoic face as his shoulders shook lightly stifling heavy sob"I'm sorry...!Truly,I'm sorry!"he whispered causing Zoro's eyes to widen slightly before a light smile found it's way onto his lips"Baka,you have nothing to apologize for..."

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	3. Patching Things Up

**_Okay in the last chapter i think i did make Sanji and Nami seem a little mean,so i apologize to any Sanji fans and such that read this,but since i love Zoro i couldn't make him look bad so,but don't fret i will probably be dedicating the first few chapters to Law forming ties with everyone...Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!_**

chapter three:Patching Things Up

Law awoke to a loud crash coming from up on the deck wincing from how fast he sat up instinctively holding his arm and wounded side not daring to try and stand after Zoro had bandaged him up late last night,better than the doctor would have pegged him for too

Law glanced around not recognizing the room he was in before seeing the door to the room swing open and in walked the yawning swordsman himself as he immediately noticed the now awake Law,Law remained silent unsure of what to say to the man not even recalling how he had wound up in the room he was currently in at the moment"So,you finally decided to wake up,eh?"

Zoro walked forward towards a nearby cabinet opening it and pulling out a hidden bottle of sake before fixing the pirate doctor with a hard stare signaling that he was not to say a word about Zoro secret stash receiving a silent nod from Law

"Probably a good thing you're up now anyway,Luffy's been upstairs bugging the crap out of that two bit cook for an apology after seeing you all bandaged up like that"Zoro stated absentmindedly enjoying the bitter taste of sake running down his throat"Luffy...saw me bandaged?"Law muttered confused as to why that would bother the younger captain so much

"Luffy doesn't take his nakama being hurt very lightly,i would imagine it's even harder knowing it was done by another nakama that he cared for"

A heavy sigh passed Laws lips as he slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed before slowly pushing himself up immediately feeling his ankle start to give out from it's weakened state as he suppressed a wince of pain before making his way towards the door

"Oi,where are you going?You shouldn't be up and about-

"I'm fine...really,just leave me be for now"The pirate doctor said in a low voice as he opened the door walking out towards the deck of the ship leaving behind a slightly agitated Zoro as he took another swig of his drink before proceeding to walk after the injured doctor"Why does this kind of thing always happen to me?"he grumbled annoyed

"For the last time Luffy,I'm not apologizing!"Sanji rebuffed still peeved off about how the conversation went yesterday with his newest 'nakama' figuring Law was a doctor and if he said it wasn't that bad then it wasn't so bad...

"But Sanji,He's our nakama-

"He's YOUR nakama,not mine!After all the shit he put us through on that last island he should be lucky that i didn't throw him overboard!"Sanji snapped"Sanji-kun does have a point Luffy"Nami said from the lawn chair she was sitting in

"NO!"Luffy snapped beginning to show a bit of his aggressive side that he usually only saved for the worst of the worst bad guys he faced"He's our nakama and as your captain i order you to treat him like it-

"Stop it Luffy"a calm voice spoke cutting the strawhat off as he,Sanji and Nami whipped their heads around"Law,are you-

The other three froze seeing the heavy bandaging on the dark doctor as his expression remained the usual stoic one he had a majority of the time in Punk Hazard as he stepped forward ignoring the pain as he paused a few feet away hearing the cooks slightly shaken voice"Oi,what the hell happened to you!?I thought you said you weren't injured-

"I wasn't..."Law began in a smooth voice looking him in the eye"...I,I fell down some stairs,luckily Zoro was passing by and took me over to the medical bay where i was able to patch myself up,that's all"Law finished before lowering his gaze to the floor"I just wanted to ask if i could get off at the next island-

"No!"Luffy cut off stepping forward with pleading eyes as he gripped the surgeon by the shoulders seeing him wince ever so slightly at the pain,immediately retracting his hands and staring at the other with pleading eyes"You promised you would be my nakama"Luffy said in that child like pout of his causing a tired sigh to pass Laws lips"I know,but i..."

"But nothing,if you made a promise to our captain then you keep"Sanji said never taking his eyes off of the dark doctor watching him turn to look over his shoulder at the blonde haired cook who placed a tobacco filled item between his lips igniting it as he let out a wisp of smoke"But i-

"But nothing,you're nakama now so it's final"Was all Sanji said as he turned on his heel to head towards the kitchen"Now get your ass in the kitchen so i can make you something to eat"Law opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Luffy this time"Don't worry Law,You're gonna love Sanjis cooking,it's the best!"Luffy cheered grabbing the dark doctor by the wrist and dragging him towards the kitchen"Ow!Son of a..."Law began as Luffy had unknowingly grabbed the doctor s bad arm

The others looked at him all showing looks of concern,including Sanji who seemed to be showing a bit more remorse than the others"Oi,Luffy go tell Zoro to get his ass up here and help with the dishes!"Sanji commanded gesturing for Law to follow him into the kitchen

"Um,Sanji-san i'm sorry about yester-

"Baka!"Sanji snapped turning around with yet another pissed off stare directed at the dark doctor,inwardly causing Law to cringe just a bit not wanting to slammed through the nearest wall again as he bit against his lip for a moment"Why the hell didn't you tell me that i hurt you!?"the blonde cook snapped earning a wide eyed look form the doctor"I-

"And you didn't even tell me that it was you that finished the dishes for me!?"Sanji added causing Law to blink in slight confusion now"Um,I..."

He was caught off guard though when the blonde chef,the same one who had said such horrible things to him,who he had kicked and heavily injured,embraced him in a near bone crushing hug nearly suffocating the dark doctor"You have no idea how hard it is to get one of these morons to do some chores around here!"Sanji said with cascading tears falling from his eyes

"Um,A-arigatou?"Law said unsure of what exactly lead to the sudden change in the cooks personality but deciding it was best not to question it...

"Oi,Ero-cook i already did the dishes yesterday what the hell are you telling me to do them again for,eh!?The enraged swordsman snapped stomping into the kitchen just as Sanji pulled away looking as though nothing had just happened"Stupid Marimo,don't even try that!You ad I both know It was Usopps turn yesterday!"

Law noticed the slightly flustered look on the swordsman's face as he whipped his head around glaring at said sniper who was off to the side whistling nervously as beads of sweat formed on his brow

"Why ,you...!"Zoro snapped before running off beginning to chase the now shrieking sniper across the deck of the sunny-go with Sanji immediately chasing after the swordsman"Oi,Get back in there and do those damn dishes!"

Law watched slowly feeling a light sile of amusement tug at his lips as a new sudden warmth tugged at his heart'Nakama,huh?'

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	4. A Problem?

**_So,it's been awhile since i last update this...sorry,but I've been having some trouble with reviews and not being able to read them all for some reason,turns out i forgot to adjust my account settings which led to a rather unpleasant and awkward misunderstanding,hopefully it won't happen again but,well to be sure i am now checking my stuff like every dayx3_**

chapter six:A Problem? 

"ISLAND,EVERYONE I SEE AN ISLAND!"Luffy and Usopp sang in unison before beginning to prance around on the deck of the ship rather obnoxiously, as they sang merrily obviously happy to have their boredom soon ended with promise of a new adventure

* * *

"They're loud..."The dark doctor stated plainly looking up at the ceiling while listening to the hyperactive yelling of the ship's captain and sniper,which could be heard all the way down in the library where he currently was when a small laugh of amusement arose from the person across from him

"I think it's rather nice,to know that they have such energy and high expectations,don't you agree?"The calm archeologist commented while looking up from the thick leather-bound book she had been reading seeing the surgeon of death give a shrug of indifference relaxing back into his own chair propping his feet up on the small table as he resumed the nap he had just been woken up from...

/WHAM!/

"OI,LAW!ROBIN!LET'S GO,IT'S TIME FOR ADVENTURE!"Luffy cheered as he threw open the doors to the quiet room of the ship running over towards the two seeing Robin holding back some laughter while Law simply sent the younger captain a dangerous glare that would've made any other person think twice about approaching him,Luffy however failed to notice the increase in the other males dark aura and grabbed onto his wrist dragging him out of the room

"Let's go Law!""H-hey!"the dark doctor protested trying to break free from the rubber boys iron-like grip,which was clearly proving futile

* * *

"Alright everyone,listen up!"the orange haired navigator shouted with her hands on her hips as they stepped foot on the island,her amber-colored eyes scanning over the faces of her nakama trying to figure out silently who should be paired up with who...She knew she was definitely going to hit up every store in sight which meant Robin would be her first choice for a companion given that she was the only other girl,and her devil fruit powers could prove most useful when a rather amusing though came into her mind when her eyes landed on a certain surgeon who was arguing with their idiotic captain over something that she was sure was irrelevant at the moment"Alright then...Law!"

Immediately the said man snapped his gray orbs forward only to be met with a dangerous pair of amber-colored eyes staring back at him resulting in his foot involuntarily sliding back a few inches

Nami's lips curled into a mischievous smile noticing him swallow a nervous lump"YOUR coming with ME"

"W-WHAT!?B-BUT NAMI-SWAN,I-

the blonde cook began only to be cut off by the very woman he was protesting to"Sanji,you're going to be with chopper!"Sanji was on the floor with a cloud of depression hanging over him as Nami went on to tell that Zoro would be paired with Robin,and Usopp with Franky,and lastly Luffy and Brook would be together"And just why am i with you,miss Nami?"Law said with a hint of annoyance at the very thought,then again woman of any kind seemed troublesome to him...

"Aww,but Nami i wanted to go exploring with Law~!"Luffy pouted wanting to spend more time with his newest nakama,Nami responded with a hard whack to the boy's head and Brook having to drag him away for his own good"Alright then,let's go3~!"Nami said smiling sweetly as she led the way with Law in tow,grumbling a few colorful choice words behind the womans back as he followed unaware of the watchful eyes that were on him...

* * *

"Are you sure it's him?"A voice asked hidden behind a nearby building talking in a low,gruff voice to another,more feminine one

"Definitely,the boss'll want to here about this..."

* * *

To say the surgeon of death was surprised would be a vast understatement,never had he met anyone as...resilient as Nami before,after all not only had she managed to get nearly every store she went to basically give her nearly all their stock while practically paying nothing at all,but she even somehow made Law the one to carry it!"Miss Nami,need i remind you that I am not some pack mule?"Law hissed looking at the humming navigator from behind mountains of clothing,girlish accessories and navigation equipment she had purchased from various stores

"Yes,yes~I know Law,can't I just bond with my newest nakama a bit?"Law snorted at the very thought,recalling how earlier Brook and Franky had mentioned that not once had either of them been invited on a shopping spree with Nami,saying only Robin was ever really allowed to go with her for whatever reason,Law however could tell the two had a secret pervert side but still...

"I find your reasoning incredibly difficult to believe"Law said coming to a halt mere moments before dumping all the things he had carried on the ground without warning,Nami's eyes widened in disbelief before quickly narrowing into a silent rage she was barely able to control as Law turned to take his leave from the woman's presence when she reached out and grabbed him by the wrist forcing him back around"And just what the hell did you do that for?"The navigator hissed,Law narrowed his eyes dangerously at the sound of her tone making Nami actually take a small second to re-think her choice of words remembering this guy WAS a former captain,and probably can dissecting her into several different ways

"First off miss Nami,i would think carefully before speaking to me in that tone...do not think that just because Luffy puts up with your obscure behavior that I am required to do the same"Nami felt her hands clench at her sides,there was no way she was not backing down here...This guy wouldn't dare do anything to her now that she was his nakama,right?

"Secondly,If all you wanted was a pack mule for the day,maybe you would've been better off asking one of your perverted friends seeing as how they would jump at he chance-

"Please!Like i would trust those baboons to watch me try on clothes!"Nami retorted indignantly stomping a foot against the ground trying to seem more intimidating"Then perhaps,you should learn to carry things for yourself?"Law suggested with a smirk while once again turning to leave

"Now you wait just one Damn minute mister!I-

Nami froze reaching a hand towards Law and gripping onto his shoulder before feeling him grab onto the very same wrist turning it so that she was now pinned against a nearby Law with a VERY angry-looking Law standing behind her armed"Don't you DARE touch me like that again!I am not some little puppet for you to tell what to do,do i make myself clear miss Nami?"Nami was on the verge of tears, seeing the dark look of unbridled fury in Laws eyes as he spoke through a glass window beside her,now fearing for her very life...

Law suddenly froze realizing what he had done as she gave a terrified nod,she was scared of him...he was supposed to be her nakama,and now he had done and basically threatened her,he pulled his hands away stepping back a few feet as she regarded him like some dangerous object"Nami,I..."

he began only to cut off by the womans screech of pure hatred"I HATE YOU!JUST WHAT THE HELL KIND OF NAKAMA ARE YOU!?"she said not caring who stopped and stared as tears of frustration poured down her cheeks"YOUR NOTHING BUT A MONSTER!"And with that she turned and ran off,Law didn't follow...

he merely stood in shock at what just happened,sadness clouded his gray orbs as he lowered his head in disappointment at himself

"A monster,eh?"he muttered giving an emotionless laugh"Maybe i am"A few moments of silence passed by before A heavy sigh passed the tan mans lips and he stalked off to apologize to the woman who he managed to scare so badly,he just hoped he wasn't too late...

* * *

Nami was panting heavily from how far and how fast she had run,not wanting to be anywhere near that..that...that jerk!Seriously,why can't he just be like everyone else and do what she asks of him without all the questions and resistance and,well...defiance!She swore he reminded her of herself back when she was in Arlongs-

Nami froze for a moment at what just crossed her mind,recalling how at Punk Hazard Law revealed his bitter backstory to the others and how,much like her,had been forced into the life of a pirate rather earlier than most,except for him it was because of his excel in the medical department

'Maybe...i was just a bit harsh on him...?'The navigator thought glancing back for a moment

* * *

"Nami!Tch,where did that woman run off to now?"Law grumbled beneath his breath looking almost EVERYWHERE for the familiar head of orange hair and probably pissed off amber-colored eyes that would hold him in contempt for talking back to them"I swear someone should put a tracker on her-

"Lose something?"a voice called out from off to the side getting Laws attention as he slowly turned now looking at a young female,who seemed to be around Nami's age with long wavy blonde hair,her eyes were covered by a shadow from her bangs and her voice sounded...familiar,but from where Law could not figure

"No...just a "Friend"..."he said using the term rather loosely given how she had run off in tears from him"Hmm,let me guess...about the same height as me,orange wavy hair and amber colored eyes?Sort of got a bit of a mouth on her...?"Law blinked in surprise at how well she had given a description of the cat thief without pulling out a wanted poster"More or less,have you seen her?"

"Yeah,as a matter of fact...I can show you if you'd like?"Law thought for a moment,debating whether to follow when he shook his head"No thank you,I'll be fine on my own..."

OH?That's too bad...then i guess we'll have to do this the hard way"the girl said seeing Law's eyes narrow threateningly at her as his grip on his nodachi tightened a bit"And what does that mean?"

"IT MEANS-

Law looked up towards the sudden shout of another voice just in time to see a person tackle him to the ground,effectively knocking his weapon out of range

"-HEADS UP!"The person punched Law across the face effectively knocking him out before he could fight back

"Capture complete:Trafalgar Law is ours"The female said into a small earpiece while giving a devilish sneer of satisfaction before hearing a gasp of shock as she whipped her head around to see nothing there...

* * *

*Gasp!*

Nami ducked behind the wall before being spotted,her heart was beating rapidly against her chest as the many questions began to plague her mind,were they bounty hunters?Marines?What did they want with Law?

Nami swallowed the nervous lump in her throat peeking back out to see the big muscular guy who had knocked Law out sling him over the shoulder as they turned to take their leave...

'I have to tell Luffy!'

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	5. Race the Clock!

**_This is like the most aggravating thing i have EVER done!I've been like wracking my brain fo a good plot because personally I didn't really know where I was going with the other one but,after watching some episodes and stuff like that I got an interesting idea for how to do this,so here goes...Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!X3_**

chapter five:Race the Clock!

A Few Hours Earlier/Location:Unknown

A blood curdling scream resounded throughout the nearby area as the walls of an alleyway were soon splattered with crimson red blood while two nakama fought tooth and nail trying to kill each other with spectators watching with horrified expressions as a single man sat on a nearby crate giving a low laugh of amusement

"Oi,That's...!One of the people watching the display began recognizing the man's dark tinted glasses ad sinister sneer"...It's Donflamingo!"another one finished watching as the puppeteer man began moving his fingers about forcing the two people fighting to do his bidding as the ran at one another before piercing each other through the chest with their blades

"Haha...what a boring show,wouldn't you agree...Yuki-chan?"The warlord called out to one of his many subordinates,a girl around the same age with snow-white hair put into a fishtail braid and ice-cold sapphire eyes,wearing dark black leggings that went to her knees and a tight fitted black tank with white arm and leg warmers as well as two skull covered white belts around her waist,each holding a gun in a holster stepped out from the shadows with an emotionless stare as she stepped closer towards the still sneering man"yes,captain"

"So,any news yet on that little matter we discussed earlier?"donflamingo questioned calmly watching her give a nod"Excellent"he said with his lips curling back further showing his pure white teeth as he stood up on his two feet beginning to walk away from the scene of carnage...

* * *

Law felt a small groan of pain slip past his lips as he struggled to lift himself off of the cold floor he was laying on beginning to look around seeing what he guessed to be the inside of a cell...

'Great...'he thought sarcastically as he sat up on his knees,trying to recall how he wound up in this mess..."That's right,I was looking for Nami who ran off when..."he trailed off for a moment in thought

_"OH?That's too bad...then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way"the girl said seeing Law's eyes narrow threateningly at her as his grip on his nodachi tightened a bit"And what does that mean?"_

_"IT MEANS-_

_Law looked up towards the sudden shout of another voice just in time to see a person tackle him to the ground,effectively knocking his weapon out of range"-HEADS UP!"_

"I was kidnapped!"he growled in annoyance

"As sharp as ever I see,you really haven't changed after all have you...Trafalgar?"Law felt his eyes widen,he knew that voice...!

"K-kumanji!?"he said in disbelief facing forward seeing the door to his cell swing open and a rather muscular man step through wearing a cruel,sickening sneer as he stared down at Law who remained still on his knees suddenly frozen in fear...

"N-no way,but you...!"Law began choking on his own words as the other knelt down forcefully grabbing hold of his chin and tilting his head back so that their eyes met,Law instantly felt the pressure of the other man's haki making him tremble even more"th-then that means..."Law began suddenly feeling salty tears sting at is eyes

"Poor Law,and just when freedom seemed within your reach,I'm sure..."Law said noting using every fiber of is being to keep himself from saying some smart-ass remark that would only get him in even more trouble right now"What do you want?Are you...here hunting someone?"Law asked hesitantly feeling fearful of the man's answer

"Yes,in fact I am Law...would you like to know who?"

Law remained silent,his head slightly inclined forward to hide is face from the other man's view sensing the wicked man's sneer slowly widen"It's you Law"The pirate doctor felt the color drain from is face realizing that could only mean one thing...

"Donflamingo wants you back,he wishes to see his dear little brother's face-

"YOUR LYING!"Law snapped as the small water droplets fell down his face landing silently on the cold stone floor as rage began to build within him as he spoke"What possible reason could he have for dragging me back there!?"Law growled defiantly"No!I won't,I won't go!"

Kumanji stared at him as a tense silence hung between the two former associates before the older one broke with a harsh tone"You and I both know you have no choice in the matter,Law"

Kumanji watched the younger pirates shoulder's begin to shake

"You're wrong...!"he whispered desperately beginning to sake his head

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

* * *

_:Flashback:_

_"Oh?And just what do we have here?"An amused voice began slamming a young Trafalgar Law's head down against a desk as the older man ripped the injured bird from his hands  
_

_"No!"Law tried to protest,but felt the other man grip onto his throat tightly,beginning to cut off his precious supply of oxygen as he leaned closer pressing his lips to the young boy's ear menacingly"Perhaps if you spent a little less time worrying about something as useless as an injured bird,and did your job..."_

_He began crushing the small bird in his hand earning a muffled cry of protest form the small child"Please*sniffle!*"Law pleaded trying to get him to at least spare the birds life"...you wouldn't be in this unfortunate situation"He finished just as crimson liquid leaked out from his hand and he released his hold on the boy,who now had tears streaming down his face,falling to his knees over the dead bird as he gave a miserable sob of despair  
_

_"Now then,clean up this mess and get back to work,understand?"_

_"...H-Hai"_

* * *

"Whatever he's hoping to get from me,he can forget it!"Law snapped at the other man who was still towering over him"I would rather die than go back there!"

Kumanji's eyes narrowed dangerously sending a small burst of haki directly at the other male before slamming his foot into Law's chest knocking him back and onto the ground"no worries,you'll come around soon enough I'm sure"e stated wit that same evil sneer as he gave another hard kick causing Law's vision to become hazy a bit

"Until then,I'll give you some time to think...You should be grateful though Law,most people in your position would already be dead"Kumanji laughed as Law felt more tears of anguish build up in is eyes watcing the oter man walk away and leave him in that cold room all alone...

* * *

Nami ran her fingers through her long flowing orange locks of hair as both a feeling of guilt and concern arose in her chest 'what if something happened to Law?What if they didn't make it in time?It would be all her fault!'she couldn't help such thoughts recalling the last words she had said to the one who was supposed to be her newest nakama

After hours of searching she found her nakama,namely Luffy who upon hearing of Law's abduction immediately began fuming saying they were going after him at once,even forgetting about the shortage of meat they now were having saying it could wait and that their nakama needed them more

But that didn't help the navigator,no it wouldn't...not until she saw he was safe with her own eyes...

_"I HATE YOU!JUST WHAT THE HELL KIND OF NAKAMA ARE YOU!?"_

_"YOUR NOTHING BUT A MONSTER!" _

'I'm sorry Law...Just please be safe...!

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	6. Just in Time!

**_Yes,I'm finally done re-writing!and for some reason certain letters on my keyboard are not working properly,so if you see a word that you think is probably missing a letter or two,that's why...so sorry,anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!_**

chapter six:Just in time!

'Dammit...!Dammit...!'

Law hung his head in misery feeling the sea-stone cuffs grinding against his flesh resulting in a stinging pain that he was forced to ignore in an attempt for freedom,trying to burn the chains little by little using his devil fruit powers which was proving more difficult than he first thought...

The process was interrupted however by the sound of the door to his cell swinging open and Kumanji walking in with an unusual grin plastered on his face"I have some interesting news for you Law"The elder pirate stated making Law swallow another nervous lump"w-what is it?"

"Your friends are on their way here"Law blinked for a moment letting the words sink in,when a look of horror came on his face"No..."he whispered

"Yes..."Kumanji responded getting an evil glint in his eyes

"Luffy!"Law said in realization before looking towards Kumanji with pleading eyes"You wouldn't!"he said getting the elder man's attention,who merely shrugged lightly"That depends entirely upon you now,doesn't it Law?"

Law felt a cold fist close around his heart at the man's harsh words,beginning to bite against is lower lips in frustration 'Luffy,what do you think you're doing here!?'

* * *

"Nami,are you sure this is the place?"Luffy questioned in a serious tone as the orange haired navigator gave a firm nod"Yes,according to that Lady she saw a group of people pass by here,one of which was carrying someone who matched La's description exactly!"

"Yosh!Then what're we waiting for!?"Luffy yelled beginning to charge forward leaving a trail of dust behind him

"DON'T BE TOO HASTY!"Nami screeched after him taking her shoe off and throwing it at her idiotic captains head,getting a perfect hit with little to no effort on her part effectively halting the rubber boy in his tracks

"wow...good aim"Usopp commented from behind folding his arms against his chest in acknowledgement before watching the navigator begin to beat their captain senseless for trying to rush off

"MELLORINE~!AH,ANGRY NAMI-SWAN IS JUST AS ATTRACTIVE AS NORMAL NAMI-SWAN3~!"Sanji sang doing the usual noodle dance adding to the compliment he just gave

"Damn two-bit cook!"Zoro hissed in annoyance resulting in the blonde getting in his face"What was that,Marimo!?"he snapped back,and in a matter of seconds a full-blown argument ensued between the two as blades and feet went flying

* * *

Law gave growl of aggravation as small beads of sweat became present on his brow still feeling the temperature rise on the chains as devil fruit powers proved slow but effective in aiding in his escape,small trails of liquified metal began running down his hands and such forcing him to suppress an intense cry of pain from how hot it was

'Just a little more!'He thought determined before hearing the sluggish cling! of the chains falling to the floor behind him slowly pulling is hands forward and taking a quick look at the burns he had acquired realizing they were not as bad as he originally thought,much to his relief as he stood up a bit wobbly at first tanks to the prolonged contact with the sea-stone

"Now to get out while i can"he said heading for an open space just as he heard the door beginning to open realizing with a sudden stiffness it was kumanji coming to check up on him again,and he was still too weak to use his room to just teleport himself as the opening proved to merely be just tat,an opening...too high off the ground for him to jump from

"Well,well,looks the boss was right about you after all,you are a slippery one all right"Kumanji said with a wicked grin as Law continued staring down at the rocky surface of the ground swallowing hard as he glanced back towards Kumanji

"Now just relax and come back nice and easy,and i promise I won't hurt you"Law knew it was a lie,nothing would bring this man greater pleasure than to see Law writhing in pain while in the depths of despair...

Law turned back towards the cool breeze blowing against is face and the rocky landing down below,he swallowed hard as an image of his former boss flashed through his mind briefly giving him the drive he needed as he let himself fall plummeting towards the earth below

"Baka!What do you think you're doing!?"Kumanji snarled in disbelief that te fool ad actually gone and jumped like that,throwing his life away and for what...?

"I...I could sense him,just now...!"Law whispered as the air whipped against is form

"It was faint,but...there's no mistaking it,It's..."

"LUFFY!"He called out just as the rubber boy came dashing at inhuman speed racing towards his falling nakama from afar"LAW!"He shouted diving forward to catch him just in the nick of time,and sending them both tumbling against the dirt safely

"Luffy...!"Law said with his back pressed into the dirt and Luffy sprawled out in an awkward position on top of him,and yet he couldn't resist the immense amount of relief he felt seeing the younger boy's face"You really did come"Law whispered

"Shishishishi!Of course we did,you're our nakama"Luffy chided with the usual "D" shaped grin on his face

* * *

"Ne,Law are you alright?"Luffy asked as all the strawhats were gathered in the medical bay while chopper treated Law's burns and bruises,the dark doctor gave a silent nod keeping his eyes downcast towards the ground

"Well,that's good but,still just who the heck were those guys anyway?"Nami said as the other began conversing with one another while the reindeer finished up with chopper

"Whose to say they won't be back though,I mean we technically didn't defeat anyone this time around"The blonde haired cook reasoned causing the color to drain from Law's face as familiar tremors ran through his body

_"You and I bot know you don't have a choice"_

_"It's all dependant on you now,isn't it Law?"  
_

"Law,what's wrong?"chopper asked noticing small tears beginning to leak out from the normally detached man's eyes s he gave a couple of softened sobs feeling his shoulders shake"I'm sorry...!"He whispered beginning to breakdown"I'm so sorry...!"

Luffy and the others couldn't seem to fathom it slowly stepping closer to comfort him,why was he crying?

Law looked at them with pleading,grief-stricken eyes"Please forgive me!I*hiccup!*I love being your nakama,and I really want to stay,i swear!"

"Whoa,whoa,no worries!If you like it so much then stay,what's the problem?"Luffy asked confused looking at the rest of his nakama,who seemed to share in his confusion

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


	7. Revelations

**_Chapter seven!okay I've been reading over some of the stuff I wrote and the sudden idea of writing a Law torture fanfic popped into my head,but I'm not sure if I wanna pursue it yet I don't know,just something I guess I can mull over for a while a I write this x3_****_Anyway,Enjoy and forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter seven:Revelations

"Ne,are you all right...Law-san?"Came the calm voice of the ships archeologist as she glanced up from the book she had been reading in the aquarium seeing Law seated over by the fish-tank staring into it with an unusually dull look in his eyes

His head suddenly snapped up at the sound of the woman's voice turning in her direction looking dazed for a moment or two before speaking"Hm?Oh,um yes I'm fine..."he said trailing off at the end as he resumed looking back at the many fish that kept getting emptied into the tank each time Luffy and Usopp caught a new one,a light smile pulled across his lips"They must be full of energy..."he remarked just as another fish was dumped into the clear water,only this one looked larger and more...predator-like

"Yes,though I suppose it certainly does have its benefits,given that Luffy tends to finish off our meat a majority of the time"Robin said with a light smile as well before noticing the others eyes suddenly downcast with a thoughtful look on his face"Hey,um...Robin?"

"Yes?"the raven haired woman responded with a quizzical stare

"Can I ask you...a somewhat personal question?"he said with a look that caused a slight nervousness in Robin's stomach recognizing it as one she once wore as well,A mix of regret and unease...

"Of course,Is something troubling you?"she asked placing a bookmark in her book and laying it off to the side as she listened"Hm,something like that...I was wondering if perhaps,you could tell me what kind of person Portgas D. Ace was?"

The question took Robin by surprise since,other than the one time at fishman island with Jinbei the former warlord,no one dared to mention the name aboard the ship for fear of causing an emotional trauma for Luffy"Why would you want to know something like that?"she inquired

"Call it a comparison"he responded keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him

"A comparison to what,might I ask?"

Law remained silent for a few moments looking as though he were having a silent debate going on inside his mind for a while"If you don't want to tell me,that's fine but...I don't really know too much about Ace myself,I would imagine Luffy is the only person with any decent information on him"

"I see..."Law whispered

"IF I may ask Law-san,why the interesting choice of conversation?"Law said nothing continuing to stare at the floor for a few more moments,no doubt having another sort of internal battle hearing Robin sigh reaching for her book"I...have a brother myself,and I was just wondering if Luffy's brother was anything like him"

the statement took Robin by surprise actually,given that not once had anyone ever given any sort of information about Trafalgar Law having siblings,or really anything about his personal background other than him being from north blue really,sure he had mentioned some of it himself back in Punk Hazard,like once having worked for someone like Donflamingo,though about why he would still baffled the intelligent woman...

"I had no idea,may I ask who he is?"Law shook his head

"it's better if I don't say since he was also part of the marineford war,only ...he wasn't on Luffy's side"

A sort of tense silence hung in the air between the two,Robin instantly precessing his words,his brother whomever they maybe...had been one fo the people who stood against Luffy in his attempt to save his brother"Was it...a marine?"

Again Law gave a slow shake of the head,Robin's eyes focused on the man before her trying to figure out some similarities before realization struck her like rock hitting against her skull as she shot up out of her seat staring at the surgeon in disbelief"You can't mean...!"

"Hai...he was one of the shibukai"(I just know I spelled that wrong)

"Who was it?"she asked sounding more forceful,something inside her telling her she would not like the name of the individual"Mihawk?"Kuma?Hancock?Moria?"She listed the names of each one until only one remained,and not one of the more favorable ones at that...

* * *

"Ne,Chopper how's Law?"Luffy asked from his usual seat on the ship's mast when he say the furry little doctor walking by while listening to one of the sniper's tall tales,chopper paused for a moment before blinking in thought"Oh that's right,I told him to come for a check up so that I could replace his bandages...hmm,where could he be?"

"Last I saw him he was downstairs talking with Robin"Zoro grumbled his usual napping spot on the deck of the ship"yosh!Then I'll go get him!"Luffy announced dashing off towards the stairs arriving at the door a mere few moments later about o place his hand on the door when he overheard the voice of his ships archeologist and Law's own voice sounding rather dull and sad

"-Robin,I can't stay,tonight I'm leaving and that's final"

"And you think it'll be that simple,Luffy as well as the rest of us are not the kind who let their nakama go so easily"

"What choice do I have?If I stay...then you'll all be in danger"

"Did you ever think that was a risk we're willing to take to protect you?"

"Heh,don't be ridiculous I'm not worth dying for Robin,anyone will tell you that"

Luffy suddenly felt rage boil over,without warning he threw open the door shocking both Robin and Law with the fury in his eyes from hearing such talk before watching as he stalked over towards Law grabbing the scruff of the others jacket and proceeding to drag him out of the room

* * *

"Oi,Luffy what's the big idea!?"Law hissed feeling himself be thrown into the captains quarters without warning as Luffy turned slamming the door shut,he spun around facing Law with an authoritative gaze and crossed arms"What were you talking with Robin about?"he asked making Law's face slightly pale as he turned to look away

Luffy walked over slamming a fist against the wall beside him"Answer me!What the hell...could be so bad,that you would think about leaving this ship!?"

"Luffy,calm down I-

"You're staying!And that's final,do you understand me!?"Luffy said cutting him off

"But,Luffy you don't understand-

"No,you're my nakama now!Whatever trouble come for you,I'll knock it down!"

"Luffy-

"And that's final!"Luffy said before turning to take his leave not willing to listen to another word,Law swallowed hard feeling a lump form in his words before quickly swallowing it taking a step forward

"MY brother helped kill your brother!"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	8. Changing feelings

**_Yosh,chapter eight!I'm seriously debating whether I should perhaps do like a Law torture story or not,hmm the idea intrigues me not gonna lie,obviously though I would try to include a happy ending just because I would probably be putting through Law so much tough shit,anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter eight:Changing Feelings

Luffy remained silent,slowly turning back around to stare at Law's now guilt-ridden face,his chocolate-brown orbs looking straight into the others piercing gray and seeming to swallow them whole as he stepped towards the slightly nervous dark doctor with an unreadable expression

Law gave a barely noticeable flinch when he saw the rubber boys hand move upwards turning away as he braced himself for the pain he was sure was about to come,when surprisingly he felt nothing...instead a soft weight was set atop his head causing him to blink for a moment before realizing Luffy had instead placed his strawhat atop the other males head

Law opened his mouth to speak,to ask why he didn't seem mad,but Luffy beat him to it

"I don't care who your brother is,nor do I care about what it is he's done in the past"Luffy began recalling how Jinbei, someone who he also considered a friend had released Arlong,the one responsible for killing Namis mother onto the east blue"What I do care about though...is you,and all my other nakama"Luffy stated with a serious expression on his face causing Law's eyes to widen slightly

"Whoever you were in the past,or whatever decisions you made...I couldn't give a damn about any of that,you're my friend,one of which I owe my life to so that's why I don't ever wanna hear you talk or act like that again,got it?"

Law remained silent,shocked by the words coming from the usually hyped up and child-like captain who usually only ever seems to think of meat and adventure before a hand grasp his shoulder"And if anyone makes your cry or hurts you,then they'll have to answer to me!"

Small salty tears stung at the dark surgeons eyes,though he refused to shed any tears instead giving a small nod of understanding"hai..."

Luffy's face instantly returned to the usual carefree and upbeat grin it always wore"Yosh!good then,as a special treat you get to wear my hat for the day,so take care of it while I go ask Sanji if there's any meat,wanna come?"Law merely shook his head watching the rubbery boy race off back in the direction of the kitchen before gently removing the strawhat atop his head and staring at it

_Whoever you were in the past,or whatever decisions you made...I couldn't give a damn about any of that,you're my friend_

Silence hung in the air around Law after Luffy had left the room,he reached up taking the hat into his hands and looking at it with shadowed eyes contemplating Luffy's words for a moment...

"Friend,huh...?"

* * *

"Oi,Luffy that was mine!"the sniper of the crew shouted slamming a foot on the table as he pointed his fork in the direction of the captain whose cheeks were too stuffed with food to respond as he looked around eying everyone's plates carefully slinking his hands towards each one when they weren't looking

"Dammit,how many times do I have to tell you,NO STRETCHING!"Nami screeched slamming a fist into the rubber boys cheek causing him to spit out some of the food he had chewed as it sprayed over the rest of the crew resulting in a few colorful choice of words being thrown at one another

"TEME!WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"The first mate growled viciously unsheathing his blades as he immediately began chasing the now laughing captain of the strawhats out of the kitchen where they were all eating and onto the deck of the ship where the nighttime stars shined overhead

Luffy smiled with a mouthful of food dashing madly towards the mens cabins with his first mate trailing just behind him a she glanced at the enraged swordsman laughing some more not paying attention to where he was going until-

/WHAM!/

Luffy collided with what felt like another body sending both him and that person tumbling forward hearing them give a grunt of pain as they did so, the rubber boy came to a halt when he smacked against a wall of the hallway after tumbling down the stairs blinking the stairs out of his eyes and seeing a familiar figure before him as they pushed themselves onto their knees recovering from the impact they just had

"Oh,Trafal-guy!"Luffy cheered always happy to see his favorite infamous surgeon of death,the dark doctor merely responded with a light-hearted glare as Luffy hastily stood on his feet extending a hand towards the pirate doctor as well while flashing a signature grin,Law looked at it for a moment as though deciding whether to take it

Then without warning Luffy grabbed onto his hand yanking him up with more force than intended resulting in them both falling backwards this time landing against the floor with yet another loud THUD!

Law bit back a curse when he saw the position the two had landed in making his face turn a bright shade of crimson, his jaw hung open slightly as he failed to form any words seeing that he had somehow landed flat on his back with Luffy above him,the rubber boys knees on either side of his legs and his hands near his head as Luffys face stopped a mere few inches from his own feeling the younger boys warmth emanating from him as it caused his blush to increase turning slightly a she looked away

"HM?Hey Law,how come you look so warm?"Luffy asked innocently resting a hand against the surgeons forehead"Do you have a fever or something?"

Luffy suddenly began to panic while still atop Law"Oh no,don't tell me you're getting sick!?

Law swallowed hard shaking his head for the boy to see still refusing to look the other in the eye as he spoke"I-I'm fine strawhat,now would you please get off me?"

Luffy blinked for a moment looking down and finally noticing the awkward position they were both in now feeling his own face hit up a bit as well"O-oh right,s-sorry..."he mumbled shifting as he pushed himself off and onto his own two feet with Law doing the same,the two remained oblivious to the watchful gaze of the green haired swordsman who had followed after his captain still looking to beat him to a pulp,however he reconsidered seeing the brief little exchange with Law noticing how the two still hadn't taken their eyes off one another

"Oh,sorry!"they both said in unison glancing off to the side rather awkwardly before Law went to speak again"Um,I was just on my way to...the kitchen,yeah that's it!"Law said eager to leave the confined space he was now in feeling small beads of sweat beginning to prick at his back before turning to take his leave

Luffy however remained standing still finding himself staring at the retreating form of the pirate doctor who at the moment,was still wearing his treasured strawhat form when he loaned it to him earlier,Luffy couldn't help but admire how well it seemed to look on him before slowly turning to face the opposite direction as well only to be met face to face with a still angry Zoro

"Uh-oh..."

good reviews=I continue

bad reviews=I delete it

no review=no update


End file.
